Eight Songs for Us
by honey i'm holmes
Summary: Eight very short stories about Johnlock, all inspired by and written during eight different songs.


**You Have Me by Gungor (Johnlock)**

"_You have me, you have me, you have my heart completely."_

Sherlock sat by John's bedside in the hospital.

"Sher – Sherlock? What happened?"

Sherlock bit down on his lip. "You took a bullet to the chest. The doctor said surgery was successful. John…" Sherlock's voice faltered. "I was so scared. I am so sorry I put you in so much danger. Never again. I can't lose you." A small sob chocked off his words as heat rose to his cheeks and his eyes became damp.

"How did I survive a bullet in the chest?"

"A few inches over, and it could have hit your heart. I don't know, it's a miracle." Sherlock reached out for John's hand.

John smiled at the touch. "Oh no, not possible. My heart was never in any danger. I know you keep that safe."

**I Live With You by Grizzly Bear (Johnlock)**

"_They'll try to keep us apart. You brought us this far, we'll do what we can."_

"Everyone knows!" John complained loudly, interrupting Sherlock's thoughts.

"What was that?" Sherlock was still replaying the case he had just cracked while lounging in 221B Baker Street. John was supposed to be making tea, but apparently had other things on his mind.

"Everyone knows about us, Sherlock. Everyone down at Scotland Yard. I've seen them laughing or smiling at us, and I just know exactly what they're thinking." John was getting visibly upset.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to his lover. "John, I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks about us. All that matters to me is that I love you, and you let me love you, and somehow you love me back. I won't let anyone get in the way of that, ever."

John looked up at the taller man, brought his hand up to the soft black curls at the back of Sherlock's neck, and pulled him down in a soft kiss.

**My Worst Nightmare by Forever The Sickest Kids (Johnlock)**

"_I never did, never did I ever love anyone other than you__. __But secretly, I always wanna see you cry__, __so I push you until you do.__"_

"You fucked her again, didn't you?" Sherlock spat with gritted teeth.

John rolled his eyes. This was the second accusation this week. "You absolutely have to stop it now. You know I would never cheat on you. Please stop being so insecure. I only love you, Sherlock, and I will only be with you. Please believe me. I trust you that you'll only ever be with me."

Sherlock immediately deduced that John was telling the truth about not sleeping around. But something John said rang through Sherlock's mind. Betrayal sunk on his face as Sherlock remembered a kiss between him and someone who was definitely not John. He hadn't kissed back, but he hadn't exactly… stopped it.

"Right, Sherlock? You've only ever been with me… right?"

**Sink Into Me by Taking Back Sunday (Johnlock)**

"_You're all I see, sink into me. I'd love to see you have your way, go on have your way with me."_

Sherlock was tired of constantly ordering John around. Just once, he wanted a taste of what it felt like to be the submissive one, to completely give yourself to your lover.

Still, John was very surprised during their evening passions when Sherlock met his eyes and made a request.

"John, I want you to fuck me this time."

"Wha – what?"

"You heard me." Sherlock started to kiss John, starting at the corner of his mouth, running down his hot neck and flushed chest, stopping at his still buttoned jeans. He looked back up to John, whose eyes were fluttering in light ecstasy. "I want you to completely have your way with me tonight."

John took the cue. He pulled up Sherlock and placed a rough kiss on him, pushing his tongue inside before pushing Sherlock back on the bed.

"Turn over," the Doctor growled.

**Lullabye by Panic! At The Disco (Parentlock)**

"_Close your eyes, dream alone. When you arise, you will be home."_

"DAD! FATHER!" Hamish woke with a jolt. He was sweating and tangled in his sheets. He had been having a nightmare, but was unsure about what. The memory faded immediately.

Both Sherlock and John burst into his bedroom immediately, concerned about the threat of real danger. John went to Hamish more gently when he realized what it had been.

"Don't worry, everything is alright." John rubbed his son's back to calm him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I – I don't even remember…"

"Hush, it's fine. Go back to bed." John turned to Sherlock and smiled. "Aren't you a little old to still be getting nightmares?" He tousled Hamish's hair.

Sherlock playfully swatted at John. "Don't worry about that, your dad still gets them all the time. "

"Hey now!" John retorted as Sherlock bent down to kiss his son on the head.

**I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People (Johnlock)**

"_Give it up for you, I'd do anything for you. I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before."_

Sherlock had fallen in love with John.

Sherlock knew that he loved John before their relationship started to get physical. But Sherlock was starting to believe that there was a difference between love and being in love. You could love and still be yourself. But _in_ love, Sherlock was losing himself to John. He was infected with thoughts of his lover, all day and night. The only time Sherlock did not feel like a lovesick teenager was when he had a new murder on his hands. Other times, he was deliriously infatuated with John Watson and everything about him. The curve of his nose, his silly jumpers, the impractical way he took his coffee.

They had been lovers for a while now, stealing kisses at night, climaxing at the hand of each other, but Sherlock had not yet given himself completely to John. He knew John wanted it, but Sherlock was inexperienced and John was patient.

With Sherlock's new position – in love – he started to think that he was finally ready for John to claim him as his. Sherlock sat on the couch, watching the door, waiting for John to come home with the groceries. Groceries that wouldn't get put away. Sherlock didn't even care if the milk spoiled. He had two very important things to tell John. The first: he was in love with John. The second: he was ready for John to take him.

**Situations by Escape the Fate (Johnlock)**

"_She took my hand and ran it up her thigh, she licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night."_

"Sherlock…"

John's words died out as Sherlock nibbled at the blond man's ear.

"There's something I… I want to tell you…"

Again, his words disappeared, this time into a gentle moan as Sherlock brought soft kisses down John's abdomen all the way to his erect cock, already glistening with precome. Sherlock kissed the head and began to take all of John in his mouth.

John had a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck, Sherlock!" The taller man allowed John to thrust into his mouth. Slowly at first, then gaining speed. Sherlock put a hand between his own legs to bring himself to climax as John fucked his face. John finished in Sherlock's mouth and only seconds later Sherlock reached his own blissful oblivion.

Panting, the two fell into each other. Sherlock rested his dark curls on John's chest. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

John looked down at his lover. "I – I love you." He tried to gauge Sherlock's reaction. Neither one had used the word yet.

Sherlock smiled and placed a chaste kiss in the corner of John's growing smile. "Obviously."

**The Only Exception by Paramore (Johnlock)**

"_I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, cause none of it was ever worth the rist, but you are the only exception."_

"Sherlock, I'm just trying to understand."

"Well then stop! I don't need any more idiots trying to 'get' me," Sherlock snapped.

John was hurt by Sherlock's words. "I'm just trying to be your friend."

Sherlock's words cut into John. "I don't _have_ friends."

John looked away, trying to ignore the pain. Sherlock, on the other hand, could not ignore it. Even if he turned his head completely around, he could practically hear the look on John's face. Sherlock felt a pang of guilt. He had made John sad.

"John, I'm sorry. The truth is, I don't make friends easily. I never have. I thought I was okay with that. But then you came into my life, and you… you changed everything." John was still avoiding Sherlock's eyes. "You _are_ my friend, John. My best friend. I love you like I've never loved anyone before." John finally met his gaze. "And that scares me, John. I'm taking a huge risk here. But you're worth it."

John didn't answer for a while. Sherlock began to wonder if he should start apologizing. Suddenly John took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. John smiled.

"Thank you."


End file.
